If
by MarcoDelMarco
Summary: A gift from the late Tonks allows the three heroes to see what might have happened if they had not survived the battle of Hogwarts. Will it be dark and horrible? Funny? Or akin to slash fiction? They find out, and gain a new appreciation for one another with the help of the Orb of If.


**If**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione reflected on how they had been in this exact situation before as they sat on the lumpy couch in the Weasleys' den. It had only been all of a month since the battle of Hogwarts where the dark lord had been vanquished, and all of the wizarding world was still healing their literal and emotional scars. The three friends had saved the world, but in doing so they had lost people, good people, along the way. They were they to receive an item that one of those good people had bequeathed to them.

"Hello all, good to see you again."

"You too Kingsley."

"I know this is hard for you all, especially so soon after the battle."

"Don't worry about it," Hermione replied, "I'm frankly surprised you came down in person for this with all the trouble it's going to take to rebuild the ministry."

"Yes," the man sighed, "it is going to be a lot of work, but I felt it best that I do this. Tonks was my friend…"he looked down for a moment in silent grief, "I need this to be done right. So, let's get started."

The Minister of Magic sat down opposite the three and pulled a piece of parchment out of his robe. He broke the M.O.M. seal on it, unfolded it, and began to read.

"I, Nymphadora Tonks, being of sound mind and body, do hereby wish for this item to be given to Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger to share in case of my death."

The Minister paused, and reached back into the depths of his robe and pulled out said item. Harry, Ron, and Hermione leaned in to get a better look at it. The thing was what appeared to be a run-of-the-mill crystal ball filled with swirling pink smoke. As they looked, the minister cleared his throat and continued.

"This is the Orb of If. I acquired it during one of my adventure as an Auror. This ball can show you what the past might have been like. It does not show, however, what _would_ have happened, but rather what _could_ have happened. You can only ask one question each, so be weary.

I give this to you so that you may look back after the dark times ahead, and know that you did what was right. My young friends," Kingsley paused for a moment to gather himself, "I know you will do great things. And if you're reading this that means I wasn't there for all of them. I just want you to know, no matter what, that I am proud to have known you."

With that Kingsley put the parchment back into his pocket and stood up. He had to return to the ministry and wished the three friends all the best. After they saw him to the edge of the property so that he could disapparate. After they returned to the den and the orb, they sat there wondering what to ask it.

"Well," Ron said, "what should we ask it? I'd kind like to know what would have happened if the Cannons had placed this year."

"Hell would have frozen over."

"Oh come off it Harry!"

"Just saying."

"Boys! Please try and take this seriously. I've read about these, and-"

"That's a surprise to all of nobody."

"And," she continued, "they are very, very rare. We shouldn't waste this opportunity."

"So we're not asking about the Cannons then?

"Actually," Harry interjected, "there is something I'd like to know.

Ron and Hermione stopped their squabbling and listened. Harry had that serious look on his face that he always got when he was thinking about something important, the one that made his eyebrows scrunch up and kind of made him look like a blast-ended skrewt. They knew that whatever he was wondering, it was worth wondering about.

"We, the three of us, came so close to well…dying a ton of times. I'd kind of like to see what would have happened if we had.

"Well that's right depressing mate. So Cannons it is then?"

"No Ron," Hermione said, "I'd actually been wondering that myself. I'd like to see it. If only as proof that this was all worth it."

With Ron still pouting, they leaned in and asked the ball: What could have happened if one of them had died?

**Harry**

The orb's smoke turned black and showed the courtyard of Hogwarts strewn with bodies. Familiar faces lay motionless, covered with ash and blood as Voldemort stands triumphant surrounded by his followers.

The man with no nose is laughing hysterically as he points his wand to the sky. The clouds gather and darken, and a violent burst of green light erupts to form the largest dark mark the world has ever seen.

"My brothers and sisters," he bellows as he steps over the dead, "this is the first day of the new world." He is met with cheers. "Hogwarts is mine, Harry Potter lays dead, and soon every muggle man, woman, and child will know and fear our greatness!"

At this point the death eaters are ecstatic, and the few people not cheering are cowering in fear. Among the silent are Ron, Hermione, and Neville Longbottom who are all held in place with magical binds. Behind them, screaming the loudest, is Bellatrix Lestrange who can barely contain herself with joy. By her feet are the motionless form of two girls, a redhead and a blond with radish earrings.

"These three," The dark lord turns to the three bound young people, "shall be the last to fall in this war." A beam of green light shot out of his wand and into Neville's chest, sending him to the ground never to get up. "They were Harry Potter's greatest friends, and his very last hope." Another light, this time for Ron. "Well," He leaned in, his leering face inches away from Hermione's tear stained eyes, "we all see how well that worked out." And a final beam of green hit the girl.

"Well," Ron said after a long, heavy silence, "that was depressing. And a shock to no one. Obviously with no chosen one we all die. Hell, I could have predicted that."

"Ron, that's not the point!" Hermione prodded him sharply. "This is meant to give us some perspective."

"Yeah, she's right." Harry said, feeling slightly smug knowing that his death would have meant the end of the world, "So let's see what would have happened if you had kicked it instead, Hermione."

"Wait, what?"

**Hermione**

The smoke in the orb turned bright purple and opened up to show the master bedroom of 12 Grimmauld Place to show Harry with his arm draped over Ron's bare shoulder as they sat on the bed.

"Ron," Harry softly said, "did you have another dream?"

"…yeah." The redhead sniffed. "It was about her again. I-I know it's been, what, two years? But still…"

"Yeah, I know mate. I miss her too."

The two young men embraced in silence for a few moments, feelings that did not need to be verbalized passed between them. Finally, Ron and Harry laid back in the bed, still with their arms around each other.

"Harry?"

"Yes Ron?"

"I…I never thanked you. You know, for…picking up the pieces after I lost her."

"You don't have to. You need me, and I needed you. That was such a sad, dark time…"another silent moment, followed by a more tender embrace, "And hey," Harry leaned over and kissed Ron's freckled cheek, "at least some good came of it. We finally have each other."

Ron smiled, picked up his wand, and flicked out the lights. The viewers of the Orb of If could no longer see what was going on in the vision, but they certainly got some very interesting audio.

Harry and Ron sat with gapping mouths, unable to speak or look at each other. Hermione was trying her best not to fall of the sofa from laughing.

"HAAahahahaa! Oh man, I almost wish I had bit it. I-I-I have to call Luna, she's going to pee herself when she hears this!"

"NO!" Ron and Harry yelled in unison, before meeting eyes and then looking away awkwardly.

"Oh come on, it's nothing to be ashamed of. And you learned a little something about yourselves."

"That so? Well, let's see what the world would be like without me in it then."

"I hope Hermione and I don't snog…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Err, oh look it's starting."

**Ron**

Again the smoke in the orb turned black, though this time the clouds seemed somehow…thicker, and more full of malice. The scene that met the viewer's eyes was very similar to the scene from Harry's death. There were bodies strewn about on a large London street, and a dark cloaked figure was standing in the middle of the fire and death. Behind them was an army of Inferi at their back, and before them were hundreds of cowering humans bowing to their new ruler.

"It is over," a thunderous female voice rang out, "I have won, and the world is mine. Is there any who dare stand before me?"

"I do." From the crowd stood up one man with a very familiar face. "Like I should have done a long ago."

The figure of Harry Potter made his way through the terrified crowed of people. The Inferi began to move towards him, but were stopped with a flick of their mistress' wand. Soon the two figures were face to face, and the woman removed her hood.

"Hermione, you have to stop this."

"Harry," she smiled, "It's already done. I've won, and the world is saved."

"Saved!" he threw his arms out pointing at the horrified crowd of people, "You call this saved?! Hermione, look at yourself! Do you really thing that he-"

"Don't you talk about him!" She screamed and rose off the ground. Her hair whipped in all directions by the wind of her fury. "It was your fault! You dragged us into it! You're the reason he's dead!"

"Stop this!"

"NO!" Her face twisted into an insane grin. "I'm twice as smart as that halfwit Voldemort ever was, and far more powerful than anyone left alive. And I'm going to make sure that nothing like him ever happens again. This," she gestured to her army of the dead, "my war will the last one ever. I will take the world to save it!"

Harry bowed his head in shame and disappointment. From his jacket he pulled out a wand that the witch had not seen in years, but she still recognized the markings on its wood of elder.

"I can't let you do this Hermione. You are, even after all you've done, my best friend. Just like he was…"

"Shut up!"

"…I…I'm so sorry."

The scene ended as the two powerful figures raised their wands and a blinding flash of green.

The three friends sat in silence, still staring unbelievingly at the Orb of If. None of them wanted to be the first to speak and break the tension, but Ron finally did.

"Merlin's Beard….damn Hermione."

"I-I-I…"the witch was at a loss for words.

"Well Ron," Harry said, "guess I'm not the only chosen one. You may not slay any dark lords, but you keep Hermione from going bat shit and becoming one."

"Good for me?"

"I-I-I…" Hermione finally blinked, "….Merlin's saggy left nut that was weird."

There was another moment of silence, and then all three of them burst out laughing. They laughed, and smiled, and laughed some more. When they were done laughing and smiling, they put the Orb of If on a high shelf in Ron's room for storage before it was to be moved to 12 Grimmauld Place with the rest of Ron and Hermione's things. After they put it up, the three friends decided to go to Diagon Ally for lunch, each with a new appreciation for the other two.


End file.
